Kyusung Love Story
by Angela Kim
Summary: Chap 5 up. Mianhe atas keterlambatannya. Check this out
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae  
Title : Kyusung Love Story  
Main Cast : Pairing Kyusung (genderswitch)  
Cast : Lee Sungmin  
Kim Kibum  
Chaptered : 1 of ?  
Rated : T (yang standar-standar jha)  
Warning : Ini adalah ff pertama author so, mianhe kalau ff ini gaje, jelek dan kurang menarik. Oleh karena itu, komentar, kritik dan saran dari para readers sangat dibutuhkan author untuk pengembangan kedepannya. Akhir kata don't be a silent readers. Sekian pidato dari saya terima kasih. *Plak ff jha pake pidato dasar author aneh*  
Summary : Author ngga pintar bikin summary. So, cekidot! Enjoy the reading!**

—KYUSUNG LOVE STORY—

**_SM Art High School_**  
"Arghhhhhhh! " beberapa yeoja dan namja yang menyebut diri mereka Sparkyu histeris bahkan jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat sosok idaman mereka terlihat keluar dari Ferari merahnya. Namja berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat serta surai kecoklatan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu merupakan idola SM Art High School.  
( Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? Para readers pasti tau kan? Bagi yang ngga tau author yakin jika kalian pasti baru saja keluar dari kungkungan semak belukar! Hahaha (lupakan dasar Author gaje)).  
Kyuhyun adalah pewaris tunggal Cho Corporation serta anak dari pemilik saham terbanyak pada SM Art High School dan jangan lupakan otaknya yang terbilang sangat pintar itu. So, tidak mengherankan bukan jika dia menjadi idola bagi namja maupun yeoja yang bersekolah di SM Art High School.

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuu! Teriak seorang namja sambil berlari menghampiri kyuhyun di koridor sekolah.

"Kyaaaa Kibum kau itu belum puas-puasnya membuat kupingku mengeluarkan cairan kuning kehijauan." Cetus Kyuhyun.

"hehehe ekspresinya biasa aja tidak usah se-lebay itu! Aku teriak-teriak begini karena ada yang ingin ku beritahukan buat kamu!

"Jinja? Apaan?"

"Berdasarkan hasil penelitian tatang sutarman uuppss salah maksudnya hasil survey ku, terjadi peningkatan yang drastis pada penggemar mu alias Sparkyu. Setiap harinya ada 10-20 namja maupun yeoja mengidolakan dirimu!."

" hmhmhm (pura-pura batuk hati-hati mas TBC) salahkanlah ketampanan ku ini jika aku sepopuler itu". Jawab kyuhyun dengan PDnya.

" Lebay!".

"By the way, siang nanti dirimu harus mentraktir diriku di Blue Saphire Café sebagai ganti keringat yang telah kukeluarkan untuk survey itu. Arasseo? lanjut Kibum.

"Mwo? Aniya. Yang benar saja. Survey itukan dibuat atas inisiatif kamu sendiri kenapa harus aku yang menggantikan keringatmu.

"Ayolah kyu!" rayu Kibum sambil mengeluarkan jurus killer smilenya"

But… Suddenly…. In the middle of conversation.,.,

Brag, Brug, Breg, Brog

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja dengan setumpuk buku-buku menabrak Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun terjungkal kebelakang dan terkubur dengan buku-buku yeoja tersebut.

"Awww…." Rintih kyu.

"Siapa yang nabrak? Tidak lihat apa ada orang yang berdiri? Lanjutnya sambil berusaha berdiri dan menyingkirkan buku-buku yang mengubur dirinya.

"Mi…..mianhe! jawab yeoja tersebut dengan tergagap karena gugup.

"Kau.,.," teriak Kyu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah yeoja tersebut.

"Mata mu letaknya dimana sih? Di dengkul ya? Tidak lihat ya bajuku jadi kusut begini serta wajahku yang tampan jadi hancur gara-gara kecerobohan dan kelalaianmu. Lanjutnya.

"Mi….mianhe Kyu! Tadi tidak dapat melihat jalan dengan baik karena pandanganku terhalangi buku-buku itu:. Kata yeoja tersebut berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ahh sudahlah! Cepat bereskan buku-buku itu dan singkirkan wajah imut mu alias (Ingin muntah) dari hadapanku."

"Kyu.,., jangan kasar-kasar begitu. Belajarlah menghargai orang terutama yeoja". lagipula dia sudah meminta maaf dan menjelaskan alasannya. Hardik kibum

"Ah sudahlah Kibum. Yeoja ini pantas menerima semua ini agar dia dapat berhati-hati nanti.

"Hiks.,.,.,hiks.,.,"

Ucapan kyuhyun terhenti setelah mendengar tangisan itu dia pun bungkam serta menatap intens wajah yeoja tersebut.

Seperti terhipnotis kyuhyun tak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya.

"Mianhe kyu".

Hanya kata tersebut yang dapat diucapkan Yesung, yeoja yang menabrak kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari tempat kejadian perkara.

— KYUSUNG LOVE STORY—

_Yesung POV_  
Hufftttt inilah hasilnya karena lupa membuat tugas dari Park seongsanim walhasil aku harus tenggelam dengan buku-buku sialan ini.

Brakkkk…..

OMG…. Gara-gara buku-buku sialan ini menghalangi pandanganku akhirnya aku menabrak Cho Kyuhyun. Namja idolaku, namja yang hanya bisa kugapai dalam mimpi. Well, aku bukanlah yeoja yang terkenal aku hanyalah yeoja miskin yang dapat bersekolah disini karena beasiswa, yeoja aneh kutu buku dengan kacamata silinder yang menghiasi wajahku. Setidaknya seperti itulah pandangan teman-teman sekelasku. Wajar jika aku hanya dapat menggapai namja idolaku dalam alam bawah sadar.

Deg

Benarkah idolaku ini mengeluarkan kata-kata setajam silet yang mampu mengiris-ngiris hati manusia? Aku tak percaya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun mulai sekarang kau bukanlah idolaku lagi" janjiku dalam hati.

Dengan tangisan yang tak terbendung lagi aku beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang berdiri terpaku.

Entahlah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu namun setelah mendengar tangisanku sepasang onyx itu tak lepas dari wajahku. Namun, hatiku terlanjur hancur untuk memikirkannya.  
_Yesung POV end_

—KYUSUNG LOVE STRORY—

_Kyuhyun POV_  
Aish.,.,., apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang marahku padaku karena telah mengacuhkannya. Pagi-pagi udah terkubur dengan buku-buku milik yeoja aneh itu.

Entahlah kata-kata itu meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulut saya dan berhasil membuat yeoja tersebut mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening dari sepasang foxynya.

Deg

Wajah itu sangat familiar dibenakku jika saja kacamata silindernya itu dilepaskan. Wajah itu seperti….

_Flashback on_

"Chagiya.,.,.," Panggil Umma

"Ne umma, waeyo?

"Ini yeoja yang akan umma jodohkan denganmu." Kata umma sambil menyodorkan selembar foto yang menampilkan seorang yeoja bersurai hitam sepinggang dengan sepasang foxynya yang menghipnotis serta cekungan indah yang terbentuk dari bibir plumnya itu.

Sungguh manis yeoja ini. batinku  
_Flashback off_

"Yeoja itu…..:

"tidak salah lagi pasti dia yeoja itu walaupun foxynya terhalangi silinder aku masih tetap mengenalinya. Sosok yang telah aku cari 3 tahun terakhir ini setelah kematian umma."  
Kyuhyun POV end.

— KYUSUNG LOVE STORY—

"Hey Kyu? Gwanchanayo? Tanya kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapanku."

"Ne, gwanchana. Kau kenal yeoja tadi yang menabrakku". Tanya Kyu

"Kenal. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jelaskan semua yang kau ketahui tentang yeoja itu kepadaku!"

"Mwo? Kau itu aneh, setelah memarahi dan memakinya sekarang kau malah penasaran tentang jati dirinya."

"Sudahlah ceritakan saja aku hanya ingin meminta maaf darinya."

"Seorang Cho Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf? Sungguh sebuah kejadian yang langka. Sebaiknya aku mengabadikannya setelah itu meletakannya kedalam sangkar emas dan kemudian diserahkan kepada museum kepurbakalaan untuk dilindungi".

"Kyaaaa mau cerita tidak? Kalau tidak mau, ya udah traktir makan siangnya dibatalkan".

"Mwo? Ani. Baiklah. Yeoja itu bernama Kim Yesung siswi tingkat III jurusan music."

"Yesung, namanya adalah Kim Yesung. Tidak salah lagi dialah yeoja yang kucari selama ini. Gumam kyu dalam hati."

"Ehhh Kyu kau kenapa? tanya kibum terheran-heran melihat kyu menggumam sesuatu sambil manggut-manggut tidak jelas

"Ehh. Ani. Gwanchana. Baiklah kau kutunggu sepulang sekolah akan kutraktir makan siang di Blue Saphire Café sepuasnya". Jawab Kyu.

"Jinja? Gomawo kyu-ah."

Ne, kajja kita kelas.

— KYUSUNG LOVE STORY—

_Ruang Kelas Jurusan Musik tingkat III_  
Dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang sembab, yesung memasuki kelasnya dan langsung menundukan wajahnya keatas meja tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yeoja manis bergigi kelinci sahabatnya itu Lee Sungmin.

"Yesung-ah kau kenapa? Tanya yeoja bernama sungmin itu sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu yesung.

Sebenarnya Yesung sedang tidak ingin diganggu akan tetapi karena tidak tega melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah sahabatnya itu, Yesung pun menceritakan kejadian di koridor sekolah tadi.

"Mwo? Berani sekali dia membuat sahabatku yang manis ini menangis. Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Kalau ketemu dia akan kuremukkan tulang-tulangnya kemudian ku mutilasi bagi sepuluh dan dibagikan kepada harimau-harimau kelaparan di ragunan". Pidato sungmin

"Arghhhhhhh…"

tiba-tiba percakapan mereka terhenti kala sosok namja tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat memasuki kelas mereka yang memicu histeria para namja dan yeoja di kelas itu.  
Namja tersebut berjalan kearah yesung dan sungmin kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Yesung yang berhasil membuat yeoja manis tersebut mematung seperti patung liberty serta semburat merah yang menghiasi chubby chicknya.

*siapakah namja tersebut?  
*apakah yang dibisikkan namja tersebut kepada Yesung?  
Tunggulah kisah selanjutnya!

**TO BE CONTINUED  
ONCE AGAIN DON'T BE A SILENT READERS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Kyusung Love Story**

**Main Cast : Pairing Kyusung (genderswitch)**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Kim Kibum**

**Chaptered : 2 of ?**

**Rated : T (yang standar-standar jha)**

**Summary : Saranghae… Jangan tertipu dengan sikap manisnya dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu….. Diam dan jangan banyak bicara…. Hiks…hiks.. Minnie tolong aku… Ini di mana? **

Pancaran sang surya telah lama meredup dan digantikan sinar rembulan. Waktu menunjukan pukul 24.00 KST. Saat semua mahkluk hidup sedang berlayar dalam lautan mimpi di peraduan mereka, Yesung masih setia menajamkan sepasang eagle dan menggeliat gelisah dibalik selimut tebalnya. Kejadian tadi siang di sekolah benar-benar membuat Yesung terserang insomnia akut.

**_Flashback On_**

_"Yesungie!" Panggil kyuhyun_

_"wae? Jawab Yesung masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk._

_"Saranghae!" bisik Kyu ditelinga Yesung._

_Seketika muncul semburat pink di kedua pipi chubby Yesung. Dan bukan hanya itu saja Yesung juga merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mendarat di pipi kirinya._

_Semua yeoja maupun namja yang melihat live performance tersebut menjerit histeris bahkan sebagian harus dilarikan ke UGD karena mimisan akut._

**_Flashback Off_**

"Akhh….." frustasi Yesung sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Apa-apan namja itu setelah memaki ku habis-habisan, kini dia menyatakan cintanya. Belum puaskah dia menyakiti hatiku?" Omel Yesung dalam hatinya.

Hingga sang fajar menyinsing Yesung tak menutup sedikitpun eaglenya. Hal ini terlihat dengan lingkaran panda dengan angkuh bertenger pada eaglenya.

Clek

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan paras malaikat yang tak lain adalah Umma Yesung.

"Omo! Yesungie kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi huh?" Jerit Leetuk umma Yesung sambil meraba-meraba wajah anaknya itu.

"Gwanchana umma." Jawab Yesung dengan malas sambil menepiskan tangan Leetuk dari wajahnya.

"Yesungie sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini?." Tanya Leetuk penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Yesung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Umma Yesung hanya kelelahan semalaman kerjain tugas." Dalih Yesung sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"_Mianhe Umma Yesung telah membohongi Umma hanya saja Yesung belum siap menceritakannya pada Umma". Batin Yesung_

"Sungie, Umma dan Appa tunggu di ruang makan ya! Jangan lama nanti terlambat ke sekolah."

Teriak Leetuk dibalik pintu kamar mandi Yesung.

"Ne, Umma".

**_At Dining Room_**

"Aigoo… apa yang terjadi pada wajah cantik anak Appa? Jerit Kangin appa Yesung dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat".

"Gwancahana Appa yesung hanya kelelahan karena semalam suntuk kerjain tugas." Jelas Yesung

"Ohh.,.,., Kangin hanya ber 'o' ria.

Tak lama berselang ruang makan keluarga Kim benar-benar sepi hanya sesekali terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring memecah kesunyian.

"Selesai. Ucap Kangin memecah kesunyian.

"Sungie baby sudah selesai sarapan? Appa udah selesai. Kajja kita berangkat. Lanjut Kangin

"Ne Appa, Sungie sudah selesai. Kajja kita berangkat. Dagh Umma" Kata Yesung sambil mengecup pipi kanan ummanya sementara Kangin mengecup pipi kirinya.

"Bye chagi, hati-hati di rumah ya". Kata Kangin pada istrinya dan berlalu menysusul Yesung yang telah berada di garasi.

**SM Art High School**

"Minnie apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini? Kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti itu? Tanya Yesung pada Minnie disampingnya.

Saat ini Yesung dan Sungmin sedang menuju ke kelas mereka namun Yesung merasa risih sekaligus takut karena mendapat death glare dari semua penghuni sekolah yang di temuinya sepanjang koridor.

"Ani. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu. Mereka begitu karena iri padamu gara-gara kejadian kemarin". Jawab Sungmin

Mendengar kata kejadian kemarin membuat pikiran Yesung melayang menyatukan kepingan-kepingan memory kejadian kemarin serta semburat pink kembali bertenger pada ke-2 pipi chubbynya.

Kini Yesung dan Sungmin telah sampai di kelas mereka. Namun, bukannya mendapat senyuman dari teman-temannya Yesung justru mendapat death glare serta bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Apa sih hebatnya yesung hingga membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya? Cantik tidak, pintar juga tidak, bandingan kekayaan orang tua dengan orang tuaku masih kaya orang tuaku" Cetus seorang yeoja bernama Seohyun saat yesung melewatinya."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau lebih baik dari sahabatku? Dasar yeoja penyakitan sudah bosan hidup huh?" Kesal Sungmin dengan tangan kanan terkepal kuat yang siap mendarat kapanpun diwajah Seohyun.

"Minnie, sudahlah hentikan jangan dengarkan yeoja berbisa itu. Dia tak selevel dengan kita". Kata Yesung tak kalah ketus sambil menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh.

**_Skip Time waktu istirahat_**

**At Cafetaria**

Saat ini Yesung sedang menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap, namun lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang menatap horror pada wajah Yesung.

"Sungie apa yang terjadi pada matamu? Jangan bilang kau memikirkan kejadian kemarin semalam suntuk?" Selidik Sungmin.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Mwo? Apa kau gila huh? Kenapa kau masih memikirkannya setelah dia mencaci maki dirimu? Jangan tertipu dengan sikap manisnya. Bisa saja dia hanya mempermainkan dirimu." Pekik Sungmin.

"Entahlah Minnie hanya saja hati ini tidak mau diajak kompromi walaupun aku telah berjanji untuk tidak mencintainya lagi namun hati ini berkata lain. Aku masih sangat mencintainya walaupun dia pernah menoreh luka pada hatiku." Jawab Yesung dengan terisak-isak menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah Sungie mianhe aku hanya berusaha memperingatkanmu." Sesal Sungmin

"Ne. Gwanchana Minnie".

Waktu istirahat pun berakhir. Yesung dan sungmin kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka hingga waktu pulang tiba.

"Sungie kajja kita pulang ajak Sungmin".

"Hmhm". Terdengar deheman seorang namja dibelakang Sungmin dan Yesung yang sedang berjalan ke arah tempat parkir.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun… Mau apa kau? Tanya Yesung terbata-bata saat melihat namja dihadapannya.

Namun bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Yesung dan memasukkannya secara paksa kedalam mobil Ferari hitam milik kyuhyun.

"Kita mau kemana? Hiks…hiks….hiks Minnie tolong aku." Tangis Yesung pun pecah sementara itu Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena saat ini Kibum sahabat Kyuhyun sedang menggodanya.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bicara jika kau masih ingin hidup".Bentak Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

Dan seketika tangis Yesung mereda namun bukan karena bentakan Kyuhyun tapi karena Yesung telah tertidur dengan nyenyak karena kelelahan.

"Begini lebih baik". Batin kyuhyun.

**_1 hour later_**

"Hei bangun." Teriak kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh yesung.

Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang ditangkap retinanya.

"Ehh ini dimana? Tanya Yesung"

"Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat keluar". Bentak Kyuhyun

Yesung pu keluar dan sejauh mata memandang hanya ilalang yang bergerak sesuai hembusan angin.

"Ini di mana?" Batin Yesung gelisah. Sementara disampingnya Kyuhyun hanya berseringai melihat raut kekhwatiran yang tercetak pada wajah manis Yesung.

**T B C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Kyusung Love Story**

**Main Cast : Pairing Kyusung (genderswitch)**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Kim Kibum**

**Chaptered : 3 of ?**

**Rated : T (yang standar-standar jha)**

**Summary : Umma aku merindukanmu….. bagaimana ummamu mengenalku?... Hai Sungie Baby! **

"Ini di mana?" Batin Yesung

"Ayo". Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat jari-jari mungil Yesung

_"Apa ini? Kenapa genggamannya terasa lembut dan hangat? Kyu apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Jangan membuatku tersiksa dengan perlakuanmu? Batin Yesung nelangsa_.

Kyuhyun membawa Yesung menyusuri padang ilalang dengan genggaman yang tak melonggar sedikitpun dari jari-jari mungil Yesung. Sementara itu, pikiran Yesung melayang kemana-mana memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi nanti.

"ehem.,.,., hentikan pikiran-pikiran konyolmu itu tak ada niat buruk sedikitpun dalam benakku ketika membawamu kesini." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Eh… Ne." Jawab Yesung setelah kesadarannya telah kembali seutuhnya.

'_ahh.,.,., kyu sepertinya mengetahui isi pikiranku. Apakah dia dapat membaca pikiran orang?' batin Yesung'_

"Kita sudah sampai" kata kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati gundukan tanah yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah hamparan rumput hijau.

"Ehh tunggu dulu? Wah indahnya. Ternyata dibalik padang ilalang ada tempat seindah ini." Kagum Yesung dalam hati.

Kini Yesung sedang terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Bukit dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang tertata rapi, 4 pohon oak di setiap sudut bukit membentuk sebuah persegi seperti pagar serta beberapa lili putih yang tumbuh tak beraturan dan sebuah gundukan ditengah-tengahnya. Gundukan apa itu?

"Sedang apa kau disana? Berdiri seperti patung liberty. Cepat kesini. Teriak Kyuhyun membuyarkan kekaguman Yesung.

"Oh. Ne." Jawab Yesung sambil berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berlutut disamping gundukan ditengah-tengah padang.

"Hosh…hosh… ini.. hosh… kuburan….hosh…. siapa…. hosh…" Tanya yesung dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal setelah berada dekat gundukan yang ternyata adalah sebuah kuburan.

"Hufftt.,., kau seperti pelari marathon saja.". Kesal kyuhyun

"Hai umma. Apa kabar? Kyu harap Umma baik-baik saja disana? Apakah Umma kesepian? Kyu juga kesepian disini. Tak ada lagi orang yang cerewet ketika Kyu sibuk dengan PSP hingga lupa makan dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Tak ada lagi tempat kyu mencurahkan isi hati dan tak ada lagi pelukan hangat ketika kyu sedih. Umma…..

Tes

Tes

Bulir-bulir bening lolos dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun yang sedang berbicara kepada kuburan Ummanya sementara itu Yesung hanya dapat terpaku dengan pemandangan dihadapannya turut merasakan kesedihan orang yang di cintainya.

"Umma… aku merindukanmu" Lanjut Kyu dengan terisak-isak.

"Oh iya Umma sekarang Kyu datang dengan seorang yeoja, Umma mengenalnya bukan? Namanya Kim Yesung". Cerita Kyu sambil menarik tangan Yesung agar berlutut bersamanya disamping kuburan Kim Heechul ummanya.

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna ketika Kyu mengatakan bahwa Heechul telah mengenal dirinya. Apalagi kini dirinya sedang berlutut bersama Kyuhyun disamping kuburan Heechul.

"Mianhe Umma karena baru sekarang Kyu datang bersamanya. Kyu terlambat menyadari kehadirannya disekitar Kyu." Lanjut Kyu dengan genggaman yang tak lepas dari jari-jari mungil Yesung, di barengi tetesan air mata.

"Mianhe Umma karena Kyu telah membentak dan memaki Yesung ketika pertama kali bertemu. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meminta maaf.

"_Kenapa kyu harus meminta maaf pada Ummanya karena terlambat menyadari kehadiran ku juga karena telah membentakku. Jadi bingung sendiri dengan identitasku, siapa aku bagi umma kyu." Batin Yesung_

"Umma… sinar mentari mulai meredup. Kyu pulang dulu ya. Nanti kyu dikirain nyulik anak orang." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan seringainya dan melirik Yesung.

"Kajja kita pulang". Kata kyuhyun pada yesung disampingnya.

Dengan senyum tipis, tanda meledek.

**At Yesung's Room**

Yesung masih setia dengan lamunannya di atas ranjang sambil sesekali tersenyum bahagia mengingat genggaman hangat yang didapatnya dari Kyuhyun namun tak urung juga dahinya berkerut mencoba mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun tadi di samping kuburan Heechul terlebih lagi ucapan Kyuhyun didalam mobil ketika Yesung mencoba mengobati rasa penasarannya dengan bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

**_Flashback on_**

_"Kyu memangnya Ummamu mengenal ku?" Selidik Yesung_

_"Memangnya kenapa? Balik Kyu_

_"Tidak. Hanya saja aku bingung dengan perkataanmu tadi bahwa ummamu telah mengenalku sementara aku saja tidak mengenal Ummamu jadi bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu._

_"Kau akan tahu besok". Jadi tunggulah sampai besok Sungie chagi. Jawab kyu dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat-buat._

_Deg_

_"Mwo? Sungie chagi?" Pekik Yesung_

_"Aish kau membuat telingaku berdengung. Sana cepat masuk kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun_

**_Flashback off_**

"Omo… anak umma sepertinya mulai gila sesekali senyum-senyum sendiri tapi sesekali juga merengut tak jelas. Ada apa huh? Tanya Leetuk yang kini telah berada di samping tempat tidur yesung.

"Umma… sejak kapan umma disitu?" Kaget yesung

"Aigoo lagi mikirin apa sih sampai-sampai kehadiran umma aja tidak disadari?" sepertinya ada yang lagi kasmaran nih. Goda Leetuk

"Ani…. Umma. Jawab yesung malu-malu

"Oh iya ada apa umma? Pasti umma ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan yesung." Tanya yesung

"hmm…. Itu… besok kita akan kedatangan tamu teman baik umma dan appa. Jadi, besok pulang sekolah jangan kemana-mana ya langsung kerumah." Jelas Leetuk

"Ohh…. Ne Umma." Jawab Yesung.

**_Keesokan Harinya_**

**_At SM art high school_**

"Sungie kemarin kau dibawa kemana oleh Kyuhyun? Kau tidak diapa-apain olehnya kan? Minnie sangat khawatir." Cecar Sungmin saat Yesung baru saja mendudukan pantatnya disamping sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie, sungie baik-baik aja kok". Jawab Yesung berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Terus kemarin kau dibawa kemana? Dan kalian ngapain aja? Selidik Sungmin.

Dan Yesung pun menceritakan detail kejadian kemarin kepada yesung.

"Mwo benar-benar aneh. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Ummanya Kyuhyun bisa mengenal mu." Ucap Sungmin setalah yesung selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Nado".

***Skip Time***

Seperti perkataan ummanya, setelang sekolah usai Yesung pun segera pulang dan menolak ajakan sumngmin untuk membeli album terbaru Super Junior boyband idola mereka berdua.

"Aku pulang". Teriak Yesung ketika tiba dirumah.

"Anak Umma sudah pulang. Sudah cepat ke kamar dan mandi setelah itu gunakan pakaian yang telah Umma siapkan sebentar lagi tamu kita tiba." Suruh Leetuk

"Ne Umma." Jawab Yesung sambil melesat ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2.

Sekarang yesung sedang mengagumi sosok didepannya. Rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai di hiasi bando pink , Dress blue saphire selutut dengan renda-renda pink. Anting-anting salib tidak lupa sedikit polesan lipglos pink yang lebih menambah kesan sexy. Benar-benar manis sehingga yesung sendiri hampir tak mengenali dirinya.

"Aigoo anak umma cantik sekali. Namun, akan lebih cantik jika kacamatamu itu dilepas dan gunakan ini". Kata Leetuk sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak bersisi softlens.

Yesung mengambil kotak itu dan menggunakannya.

"Nah sekarang telah sempurna. Kajja kita turun tamunya telah tiba".

Sesampainya di ruang tamu nafas Yesung memburu, jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat salah satu dari 2 namja tamu umma dan appanya. Namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat penghuni hatinya selama ini.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun.. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya yesung dengan tercekat

"Hai Sungie baby".(terlihat senyum tipis bersumringa di bibirnya)…..

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Kyusung Love Story**

**Main Cast : Pairing Kyusung (genderswitch)**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Kim Kibum**

** Cho Siwon**

** Seohyun**

** Yoona**

** Jessica**

**Chaptered : 4 of ?**

**Rated : T (yang standar-standar jha)**

**_At SM Art High School_**

"Pagi Minnie" Sapa Yesung riang

"Pagi Sungie, wow Sungie ceria sekali hari ini".

"Jinja?Begitulah"

"Hmmm pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu kemarin. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tamu yang berkunjung kerumahmu?" Selidik Sungmin yang langsung tepat sasaran.

"Mwo? Bagaimana Minnie tahu?"

"Jadi benar ada hubungannya? Siapa tamu yang kemarin berkunjung ke rumahmu hingga membuat Sungie ceria seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Beneran mau tahu?"

Hanya anggukan kecil dan wajah antusias sebagai balasan dari Sungmin.

"Kasih tahu atau tidak ya?" Yesung pura-pura berpikir

Plok

"Appo Minnie, kenapa Minnie jitak kepala Sungie?"

"Cepat ceritakan, penasaran tahu". Kesal Sungmin

"Ne, nanti sungie ceritakan tapi saat istirahat ya soalnya Sir James sudah di depan kelas tuh".

"Baiklah, yaksok!"

"Ne, yaksok"!

**_*Skip time waktu istirahat*_**

"Akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin".Tagih Sungmin setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan Sir James melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Ne. Coba Minnie tebak siapa yang tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah Sungie kemarin?"

"Molla. Memangnya siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun". Jawab Yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Mwo, bagaimana bisa?" Pekik Sungmin kaget

"Jadi begini ceritanya".

**_Flashback on_**

_"Kyuhyun"_

_"Hai, Sungie Baby"._

_"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal? Baguslah kalau begitu" Tanya Leeteuk_

_"Ne, Umma kita kan satu sekolah". Jawab Yesung dan Kyuhyun serempak_

_"Wow, kompak sekali kalian berdua dan Kyu makin lancar saja kau memanggilku Umma"._

_"mmm Kyu sejak kapan kau memanggil ummaku, Umma?"_

_"Sejak hari ini Sungie chagi"_

_Blush_

_Rona merah tercetak jelas pada kedua chubby chicknya Yesung._

_"Sudahlah Kyu, jangan menggoda Yesung." Kali ini seorang namja tegap nan gagah angkat bicara._

_"Ne, Appa"._

_"Ya sudah kita keruang keluarga saja sekarang" ajak Kangin_

_"Ne". Jawab Kyuhyun dan Siwon ayahnya serempak_

_Di ruang keluarga Yesung duduk berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun sementara dihadapan mereka duduk Leeteuk Umma, Kangin Appa dan Siwon sedang menjalari sanubari Yesung, apalagi melihat smirk aneh tercetak jelas pada bibir ketiga orang dihadapnnya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit mereka duduk dalam keheningan tak ada satupun orang yang bersuara apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang atau kenapa Kyuhyun dan Appanya berkunjung kerumanya._

_"Sungie, kau dan Kyuhyun telah kami jodohkan sejak kecil." Ucap Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi_

_"Mwo?" Kaget Yesung_

_"Dan kami putuskan kalian akan bertunangan minggu depan"._

_"Mwo". Belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan kalimat sebelumnya kini Yesung harus mendengar kalimat lainnya._

_"Jangan seperti itu chagi, aku tahu kamu pasti bahagia mendengarnya". Bisik Kyuhyun_

_"Apa kau setuju dengan rencana kami? Kyuhyun sebelumnya telah menyetujui rencana ini." Tanya Siwon_

_"Kalau Kyu telah setuju maka Yesung pun setuju"._

_"Jinja? Akhirnya janjiku dan Heechul terpenuhi juga" Teriak Leeteuk kegirangan"_

**_Flashback end_**

"Jadi kau dan Kyuhyun akan bertunangan minggu depan?"

"Ne."

"Chukkae Sungie". Wah akhirnya mimpimu menjadi kenyataannya juga. Ku doakan kau bahagia selalu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Minnie kau memang sahabat terbaik".

"Tapi aku juga memiliki kabar bahagia untukmu Sungie".

"Jinja? Apa itu?"

"Kemarin Kibum memintaku menjadi yeojachingunya".

"Mwo? Jeongmal? Terus Minnie terima?"

"Ne".

"Chukkae Minnie".

Kebahagiaan meliputi hati Yesung dan Sungmin. Karena kini idola mereka tidak hanya sekedar idola namun kini mereka telah menjadi milik Yesung dan Sungmin seutuhnya.

**_1 week later_**

Acara pertunangan Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun digelar dikediaman keluarga Cho. Hanya acara sederhana bukan acara meriah layaknya acara keluarga bangsawan tamunya pun tidak banyak hanya keluarga terdekat dan sahabat-sahabat Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Namun, gelak tawa kebahagiaan memenuhi acara sederhana tersebut.

Selesai acara pertunangan, Yesung yang sudah diijinkan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan malam dari balkon kamar Kyuhyun.

Grep

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar posesif di pinggang ramping Yesung, tanpa menoleh pun Yesung sudah tahu pemiliknya.

"Sedang apa chagi? Ayo masuk diluar dingin."

"Ani Kyu, Sungie tak merasa dingin karena sekarang sudah ada Kyu yang menghangatkan Sungie".

"Wah tunanganku pintar menggombal juga".

"hehehe" Sungie hanya terkekeh

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku chagi, sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku beberapa minggu belakangan ini".

"Apa itu?"

"Sungie merasa semua ini bagaikan mimpi namja yang dulunya hanya bisa digapai dalam mimpi dan dilihat dari kejauhan kini berstatus tunanganku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi Kyu? Kalau iya jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini."

Chup

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak bermimpi chagi, semua ini nyata" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup mesra pipi Yesung."

Blush

Rona pink menjalar pada wajah manis Yesung. Dalam sekali hentakan Kyuhyun telah berada dihadapan Yesung.

"Wah Chagi kau manis sekali, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga".

"Mwo? Kau pikir Sungie makanan?"

"Hehehe, hanya bercanda chagi. Kyu tidak akan memakanmu sebelum waktunya."

Dan akhirnya malam itu dilalui mereka berdua dengan candaan dan godaan yang terlontar berbalasan hingga fajar menyinsing.

**_1 year later_**

Tak terasa hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun telah berjalan selama setahun dan dalam setahun itu juga kebahagiaan meliputi mereka. Besok pesta kelulusan mereka dari SM Art High School akan dilaksanakan, berdasarkan rencana Yesung dan Kyuhyun akan menikah setelah lulus dan sama-sama melanjutkan pendidikan di Universitas Yale Amerika. Namun, 3 bulan belakangan ini Kyuhyun bersikap aneh, dia kelihatan murung dan banyak melamun seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya.

"Kyu dress ini cocok untuk Sungie tidak?"

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang memilah-milah pakaian apa yang akan mereka pakai saat pesta kelulusan besok.

"Kyu dress ini cocok tidak? Yesung kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun setelah pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak mendapat sambutan begitu juga dengan pertanyaannya sekarang.

"Kyu, gwaenchanayo?" Yesung menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun

"Ehh… Waeyo chagi?"

"Kyu kau kenapa?Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja jangan dipendam, masalah yang dipendam akan menjadi racun suatu saat nanti".

" ada apa-apa hanya sedikit gugup menghadapi pesta kelulusan besok".

"Jinja? Kau ini benar-benar aneh. Sudah kita pulang saja."

"Ehh.. pulang? Sungie sudah selesai memilah dress yang akan dipakai besok?"

"Sudah". Ketus Yesung

"Chagi marah ya?Mianhe. sebagai permintaan maafnya Kyu traktir Ice Cream di Blue Sapphire cafe ne?"

"Jinja? Ayo".

**_Blue Sapphire Café_**

Gelak tawa dari Yesung memenuhi ruangan minimaliz Blue Sapphire Cafe. Kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun karena diacuhkan telah menguap tak berbekas. Kyuhyun yang melihatnyapun tersenyum lega. Namun, senyuman memudar saat melihat seorang Yeoja berkulit putih pucat seperti dirinya memasuki café diikuti kedua temannya. Sebuah smirk tercetak jelas pada plump sang yeoja kala melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatap horror padanya.

"Annyeong Yesung-shi" sang yeoja menyapa Yesung

"Ohh… Annyeong Seohyun-shi"

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-shi"

"A…annyeong". Jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"Wah Kyuhyun-shi sejak kapan kau beralih profesi menjadi seorang rapper?" Goda Yoona teman Seohyun

"Sudahlah Yoona mungkin Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kita".

"Mianhe Yesung-shi, Kyuhyun-shi" Sesal Yoona

"Ne, Gwaenchana" Jawab Yesung

Setelah meminta maaf Seohyun dan kedua temannya pun beranjak mencari tempat duduk yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk KyuSung.

"Sungie kita pulang sekarang ya, Kyu merasa tak enak badan."

"Kyunnie gwaencaha? Apa kau sakit kalau begitu kita pulang saja sekarang" Khawatir Yesung saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi

Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun beranjak keluar dan ferari hitam Kyuhyun melesat kencang meninggalkan halaman parkir.

Sementara itu,

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi Yoona?"

"hmm, benar-benar gugup dan pucat"

"tak akan kubiarkan mereka bahagia, tertawalah Yesung-shi selama tawa itu masih milikmu karena tak lama lagi tawa itu akan kurebut dan kujadikan milikku seutuhnya.

**_Keesokan Harinya_**

Acara pesta kelulusan dimulai, Kyuhyun dan Yesung nampak serasi dengan pakaian yang dikenakan mereka ditambah kecantikan Yesung dan ketampanan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa dipungkiri membuat mereka berdua terlihat sebagai pasangan sempurna. Acara dimulai dengan kata sambutan Cho Siwon ayahnya Kyuhyun selaku pemegang saham terbanyak pada SM Art High School setelah itu sambutan dari Shin Sangjanim selaku Kepala Sekolah dan perwakilan Siswa dan Siswi yang lulus. Setelah kata sambutan dan pengumuman kelulusan, para siswa dipersilahkan mencicipi hidangan yang telah tersedia.

"Sungie, aku ketoilet sebentar ya." Izin Kyuhyun

"ne, jangan lama-lama ya chagi"

"ne"

Tak lama setelah ditinggal Kyuhyun, Yesung dihampiri tiga yeoja.

"Hai Yesung-shi! Sapa Seohyun

"Hai!

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ne, silakan".

"Tapi tidak disini, kita ke taman belakang saja ya." Ajak Seohyun

"Ohh. Ne".

**_Di taman belakang sekolah_**

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Seohyun-shi?"

"Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Seohyun tanpa basa-basi

"Ne. Waeyo?"

"Dan apakah Kyuhun mencintaimu?'

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Seohyun-shi"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Yesung dilanda kebimbangan, memang selama setahun ini "Saranghae" hanya sekali terucap dari bibir Kyu pada dirinya namun perlakuannya kepada Yesung yang membuat Yesung merasa Kyuhyun mencintainya tapi bukankah seorang wanita juga membutuhkan untaian-untaian kata sebagai bukti.

"Ne". Jawab Yesung dengan nada keraguan

"Kenapa kau ragu seperti itu, apa kau tidak yakin Kyuhyun mencintaimu?" Ejek Seohyun

"Ani. Siapa yang ragu" Elak Yesung

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kusarankan jangan terlalu percaya pada Kyuhyun, dia adalah laki-laki brengsek yang dengan seenaknya merayu wanita kemudian menidurinya dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan wanita itu setelah merasa bosan."

Jedarrrrr

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong.

"Mwo? Ani. Itu tidak mungkin, Kyunnie tidak mungkin seperti itu."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dibelakangmu kan? Perlu kau ketahui Kyuhyun telah meniduri dan menghamili Seohyun namun Kyu mengelak tak mau bertanggung jawab karena kau." Tuding Jessica salah satu teman Seohyun

Hiks…hiks

"Tidak mungkin… Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Jika tak percaya silahkan tanya pada Kyuhyun sendiri".

"Andwe". Teriak Yesung sambil berlari ke aula tempat dilaksanakan acara.

"Sungie, kau kenapa chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung berlari dengan linangan air mata dari bulan sabitnya.

"Kyu… Apa kau pernah tidur dengan wanita lain?"

"Itu…Itu….."

"itu apa Kyu?"

"Mianhe Sungie bukan maksud Kyu untuk menghianatimu".

"Jadi semua itu benar? Kau jahat Kyu. Mulai sekarang hubungan pertunangan kita putus." Ucap Yesung sambil melepaskan cincin pertunangannya dan melemparkanya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Bagaikan tertusuk seribu jarum dan tersayat silet, Kyuhyun jatuh terpekur tak mampu berpijak. Sementara itu Yesung telah menjauh dari gedung SM Art High School. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Kyuhyun, shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi begitu juga dengan Siwon. Seohyun menatap penuh kemenangan.

Sudah dua hari Yesung mengurung diri dalam kamarnya, rayuan demi rayuan dari Umma tak mampu meluluhkan hati Yesung. Keadaannya tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya menatap nanar pintu kamar Yesung yang telah 2 hari terkunci. Memorinya berkelabat pada kejadian dimalam itu, malam awal dari bencana yang terjadi dalam hubunganya dengan Yesung.

**_Flashback on_**

_Saat itu Kyuhyun sedang menghadiri perayaan Birthday Party Seohyun teman sekelasnya. Namun, tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, benar-benar panas ditambah dengan kehadiran Seohyun disampingnya dengan busana yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya membangunkan iblis yang sedang tertidur._

_"Kyu kau kenapa"? Tanya Seohyun_

_"Ani. Aku tidak apa-apa"_

_"jinja? Terus, kenapa wajahmu merah seperti ebi begitu?_

_"Benar, aku tidak apa-apa"._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terserah kau saja"._

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Seohyun berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. _

_Chup_

_Khuhyun langsung menyerang cherry Seohyun berkali-kali, lidah mereka bertarung sengit saling bertukar saliva namun pada akhirnya pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam, dengan nakalnya jari-jari itu meremas kuat bongkahan kenyal pada dada Seohyun. Dan acara itu terus berlanjut hingga pertarungan di atas ranjang. Disela-sela pertarungan itu senyuman kemenangan sarat kelicikan tercetak jelas pada cherry Seohyun._

**_Flashback Off_**

Pada hari ke-3 pintu itu kembali terbuka menampilkan sosok Yesung yang benar-benar berbeda. Sinar keceriaan yang selalu bersinar telah meredup, bulan sabit telah kehilangan cahayanya, sutera acak-acakan dan tubuh yang begitu kurus.

"Umma"

"Ne, chagi".

"Sungie ingin mengikuti Wookie ke Jepang".

"Mwo?"

"Ne, dan Sungie ingin berangkat besok."

"Tapi Sungie, Sungie tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya dengar dulu penjelasannya."

"Ani Umma, pokoknya Sungie ingin berangkat besok."

"Baiklah terserah kau Sungie".

**_Keesokan harinya_**

Umma, Appa, Minnie dan Kibum mengantar Yesung kebandara.

"Sungie hati-hati disana ya, jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik."

"Ne, Minnie. Tenang saja kan ada Wookie dongsaengku satu-satunya yang menjagaku"

"Ne."

_"Kyu kau dimana? Cepatlah pesawatnya akan segera take off"_ Kibum mengirim pesan singkat ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sibuk membaca pesan dari Kibum tidak memperhatikan truk yang melaju kencang dari arah samping.

Prang

Ferari hitam melayang diudara sebelum menghantam keras aspal jalanan. Didalamnya seorang namja berlumuran darah bergumam "Mianhe Sungie Baby" sebelum menutup matanya.

Sementara itu pesawat yang ditumpangi Yesung telah take off.

"Annyong Kyunnie semoga kau bahagia bersama Seohyun-shi"

**_END_**

**_Ehhhh salah_**

**_TBC_**

**_Big thanks untuk semua yang sudah mereview ff yang gaje bin abal-abal ini. mian klo update agak lambat soalnya author sedang sibuk untuk persiapan ujian akhir pluz tugas kuliah yang numpuk. untuk riri (mian klo salah penulisan nama) author udah coba masukin konflik dan hanya konflik jadul ini yang terlintas dalam benak. _**

**_akhir kata jangan lupa reviewnya..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Kyusung Love Story**

**Main Cast : Pairing Kyusung (genderswitch)**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Kim Kibum**

** Cho Siwon**

** Kim Ryewook**

**Chaptered : 4 of ?**

**Rated : T (yang standar-standar jha)**

**Japan, 2013**

Dear diary, Japan 3rd February 2013

**"Tuhan Aku Masih Mencintainya"**

_Hembusan nafas membekukan kertas_

_Kata-kataku bebas terlepas_

_Wajahnya ingin kulukis_

_Diantara nalar dan nafas_

_Kata-kataku terus merambat_

_Diantara jiwaku yang merapat_

_Pena menghamburkan tinta_

_Ingin melukiskan bahasa cinta_

_Hembusan nafas makin keras_

_Mengalirkan desahan cinta yang deras_

_Jiwa menyembur seuntai kata_

**_"Tuhan Aku Masih Mencintainya"_**

( Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun )

Jemari-jemari lentik lihai merangkai untaian kata perwakilan kegundahan hati pada buku hariannya . Sepasang iris hitam kelam memancarkan kesedihan, tetes demi tetes liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipinya yang makin tirus.

Haahhhh

Helaan nafas mengakhiri curhatannya, pikirannya menerawang mencoba menyatukan kenangan indah bersama namja itu. Mulutnya boleh berkata namja itu tak lagi dicintainya namun mulut tak sejalan dengan hati. Namja itu masih setia memenuhi rongga hatinya.

"_Happy Birthday Kyu, Saranghae. Apakah kau bahagia dengan yeoja itu? Apakah kau sudah melupakan ku? Jujur Kyu hingga sekarang aku belum bisa melupakanmu"_ Inner Yesung

Doorrrrrr...

Bugh...

"aww appo. Yak Kim Ryewook ". Teriak Yesung kesakitan karena terjungkal kebelakang saat adiknya tiba-tiba datang dan berteriak tepat pada telinganya.

"hahaha mianhe eonnie. Salah sendiri melamun di siang bolong. Melamun apa sih? Pasti Cho Kyuhyun."

"cih untuk apa melamun tentang dia. Jangan sok tahu".

" Jujur saja eonnie hal itu tersirat jelas pada matamu".

"Sudah eonnie katakan jangan sok tahu."

"Ya..ya... lain mulut lain hati. Eonnie tahu tidak pada mata eonnie terbaca jelas tulisan SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN". Goda Wookie

"I...itu... be...benarkah?" Yesung tiba-tiba gugup dengan rona pink menjalar pada pipi tirusnya.

"Wah Yesung eonnie telah berganti profesi menjadi seorang rapper." Lagi-lagi Wookie menggoda kakak perempuannya.

"Berhentilah membohongi hati dan melukai diri sendiri, jika cinta katakan cinta dan katakan tidak jika tidak cinta." Lanjut Wookie

Wajah Yesung kembali murung sepasang iris hitam kelam memanas membendung liquid bening.

"Ne, eonnie masih mencintainya tapi..."

"Tapi apa eonnie?"

"Dia sudah tak mencintai eonnie lagi."

"Apa eonnie yakin Kyuhyun tak mencintai eonnie lagi? Apa Kyuhyun pernah mengatakannya?"

"Ani. Kyu tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tapi dia sudah mengkhinati eonnie bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia tak mencintai eonnie lagi?"

"Benarkah? Hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu. Bisa saja Kyu dijebak atau difitnah oleh orang-orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan kalian berdua. Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Mengapa eonnie tidak mendengar penjelasannya dulu."

Deg

_"Yesung tersadar akan sesuatu. Benar apa yang dikatakan Wookie mengapa dia tak mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun dulu. Nasi telah menjadi bubur menyesal pun tak ada gunanya. Kyu pasti telah bahagia bersama yeoja itu."_ Inner Yesung

"Sudahlah Wookie semuanya telah terjadi biarlah itu menjadi masa lalu eonnie."

"Ne. Oh ya besok eonnie balik ke korea?"

Pertanyaan Wookie hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung.

**Seoul National Hospital, 2013**

Bau menyengat khas rumah sakit menyambut kedatangan seorang namja paruh baya, bunyi alat-alat bantu dari sebuah ruangan VIP memekakan telinga. Guratan kesedihan dan kelelahan nampak jelas pada wajah namja paruh baya itu.

"Kyu sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti ini? Kau tidak merindukan appa? Bangunlah appa merindukanmu." Tanya Cho Siwon pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat bantu rumah sakit.

Tes

Tes

Pertahanannya kembali ambruk, liquid bening itu tak terbendung lagi kala melihat kondisi sang anak.

"Kyu apa kau tidak lelah tidur-tiduran seperti ini? Sudah lewat 4 tahun kau tertidur. Bangunlah Kyu."

Merasa pertanyaannya tak akan dibalas, Siwon memutuskan pergi sambil menahan kesedihan teramat dalam.

"Eomma... Appa... Sungie pulang." Teriak Yesung memenuhi kediaman keluarga Kim."

"Omo, Sungie bogoshipo". Teriak Leeteuk sambil memeluk sang anak

"Nado eomma. Appa mana?"

"Sudah berangkat kerja. Cepat letakkan barang-barangmu di kamar kemudian kita makan siang eomma tunggu di meja makan."

"Ne, eomma."

Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang, Yesung menyusul eommanya di ruang makan.

"Wah sudah lama Sungie tidak merasakan masakan eomma."

"Apa kau merindukan masakan eomma?"

"Ne, Sungie sangat-sangat merindukannya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu makan yang banyak."

"Ne."

**_*Skip Time*_**

**_At Living Room_**

"Bagaimana keadaan Wookie? Kenapa dia tidak ikut bersamamu ke Korea? Apa dia tidak merindukan keluarganya?" Tanya Leeteuk pura-pura kesal.

"Dia baik-baik saja eomma. Wookie sangat merindukan eomma tapi besok dia akan mengikuti ujian akhir, rencananya minggu depan Wookie akan balik ke Korea?"

"Jinja? Wah eomma sangat merindukannya. Seperti apa dia? Oh iya ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak merindukan teman-temanmu?

"Ne, Sungie sangat merindukan Sungmin."

"Hanya Sungmin? Apa kau tidak merindukan Cho Kyuhyun".

"Ani. Untuk apa Sungie merindukannya."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan keadaannya sekarang?"

"Untuk apa penasaran. Dia pasti telah bahagia bersama yeoja itu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah eomma jangan sebut nama namja itu lagi."

"Ne, tapi..."

"Oh iya Sungie ingin berkunjung ke rumah Minnie. Sungie pergi dulu ne, bye eomma." Ucap Yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan eommanya.

_"Kau salah Sungie, Kyuhyun tidak bahagia." _Inner Leeteuk

Ting...tong...

Ceklek

"Minnie bogoshipo." Teriak Yesung sambil berhambur ke pelukan Sungmin."

"Omo, Sungie. Ini beneran Kim Yesung sahabatku?"

"Omo, apa-apan pertanyaan itu? Minnie tidak mengenal Sungie lagi?" Yesung pura-pura kesal.

"Ani. Bukan itu maksudnya Minnie hanya terkejut dengan kedatangan Sungie. Jangan marah ne, mianhe."

"Ne."

"Ayo masuk."

**_At Living Room_**

"Sungie, kau sedang diet?"

Uhuk...uhuk...

Yesung tersedak minuman ketika Minnie bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau tampak kurus. Lihat pipimu tak lagi chubby seperti dulu. Apa kau memikirkan dia?"

"Nugu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"U...untuk apa Sungie memikirkannya?"

"Jangan berbohong. Minnie sangat mengenal Sungie dan itu berarti Sungie tidak bisa membohongi Minnie."

"Ne. Sungie sangat merindukannya. Apa dia bahagia bersama yeoja itu? Dan sudah sebesar apa anaknya sekarang?"

"Yeoja siapa yang kau maksud? dan anak? sejak kapan Kyuhyun memiliki anak?"

"Yeoja itu maksudnya Seohyun dan bukannya dia mengandung anak Kyuhyun?"

"Kau telah salah paham Sungie."

"Salah paham bagaimana? Kyuhyun juga telah mengakui perbuatannya. Sudahlah jangan dibahas hatiku berdenyut sakit mendengar namanya."

"Tapi..."

"Oh ya bagaimana hubunganmu bersama Kibum?"

"I...itu..."

"Wah Minnie apa kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

"Ani. Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Kibum?"

"Jinja? Wah selamat ya Minnie akhirnya kalian menikah juga."

"Ne. Gomawo. Sungie sendiri kapan nikahnya?"

"Entahlah..."

"Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Menemui seseorang yang sangat merindukanmu?"

"Nugu? Jangan katakan itu Cho Kyuhyun. Ani sungie tidak mau."

"Sudahlah ikut saja disana kamu akan tahu segalanya yang terjadi selama 4 tahun belakangan ini."

"Ne."

Akhirnya Yesung mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin lagipula dia juga tak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri kalau dia juga merindukan bahkan sangat merindukan Kyuhyun.

**Seoul National Hospital**

"Rumah sakit? Jadi ini tempat yang Minnie maksud? Untuk apa kita kesini? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." Ucap Sungmin dengan seringai tipis.

Tap...tap..tap...

Langkah Sungmin dan Yesung menggema sepanjang koridor rumah sakit hingga berhenti pada sebuah ruangan VIP.

"Masuklah." Ajak sungmin

"Ne."

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka perlahan Yesung dan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya. Bau obat-obatan menyengat indera penciuman ditambah dengan bunyi alat-alat bantu membuat Yesung merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin segera keluar. Tapi, sosok yang terbaring disana membuat Yesung penasaran, sosok itu seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya. Perlahan Yesung mendekat menuju ranjang itu dan melihat sosok itu.

Nyut

Jantung Yesung seakan berhenti berdetak, nafasnya memburu, sepasang eagle memerah mengeluarkan liquid bening nan hangat.

Hiks

Hiks

"Kyuhyun."

"Minnie apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?"

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat kau pergi ke Jepang dan mengalami koma selama 4 tahun."

"Mwo."

"Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu Kyuhyun dijebak Seohyun dan anak yang dikandungnya itu adalah anak Jung Yonghwa. Dia menjebak Kyuhyun agar Kyu mau bertanggungjawab terhadap anak dalam kandungnya karena Yonghwa tidak mau bertanggungjawab."

Hiks

Hiks

"Kyunnie mianhe membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Kyunnie bangunlah aku merindukanmu."

Air mata Yesung mengalir deras hingga jatuh membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Sungie ayo kita keluar. Kyu butuh ketenangan."

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemani Kyuhyun disini."

"Tidak bisa Sungie. Kyuhyun membutuhkan ketenangan. Ayo Kita keluar."

Dengan berat hati Yesung mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Sementara itu, dengan perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

Drdttdrttt

"Halo"

_"Halo, bisakah saya berbicara dengan Tuan Cho Siwon."_

"Ne, saya sendiri. Nuguseyo?"

_"Saya Dokter Kim dari Seoul National Hospital. Saya dokter yang menangangi putera anda."_

"Ne, Dokter Kim. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu dengan putera saya?"

_"Ne. Putera anda baru saja sadarkan diri. Bisakah anda ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk membahas keadaannya."_

"Putera saya telah sadar? Apakah itu benar dokter? Ne, saya akan kesana sekarang."

"Aigooo Sungie kau kenapa huh? Minnie apa yang terjadi pada Sungie?"

"Eomma, apa eomma juga tahu tentang keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Ye? Oh. Ne."

"Lalu kenapa eomma tidak menceritakan sebenarnya pada Sungie?"

Hiks

Hiks

"Kenapa eomma?"

"Mianhe Sungie, tadi eomma berusaha memberitahukannya padamu tapi kau selalu menyela perkataan eomma."

"Eottokhe eomma? Sungie merasa bersalah."

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah segalanya telah terjadi sekarang Sungie hanya perlu berdoa untuk kesembuhan Kyuhyun."

"Ne, eomma."

"Ayo sekarang ke kamar dan istirahatlah."

"Ne. Minnie temani Sungie istirahat ne."

"Okay Sungie Chagy."

Setelah Yesung dan Sungmin masuk ke kamar, Leeteuk terlihat serius menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"Hallo."

...

"Jinja?"

...

"Ne, kami akan kesana sekarang."

...

"Sungie ... Minnie... Kemarilah palli..."

"Aigoo eomma ada apa teriak-teriak begitu?" Tanya Yesung

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyunnie?" Mata Yesung mulai memanas Nampak nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya.

"Ani. Kyunnie sudah sadar Siwon baru saja menghubungi eomma."

"Jinja? Ayo kita kesana sekarang". Yesung dan Sungmin berteriak serempak.

_"Cih semangat sekali mereka."_ Inner Leeteuk

**_Seoul National Hospital_**

"Annyeong, ahjussi." Sapa Yesung dan Sungmin bersamaan pada Siwon

"Annyeong. Omo Yesung kau telah kembali dari Jepang? Kapan?"

"Ne. Ahjussi tadi pagi. Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja hanya saja karena tertidur terlalu lama sehingga membuat otot-ototnya menjadi kaku jadi dia harus diterapi selama 2 minggu."

"Ne. ahjussi."

"apa kau tidak ingin masuk dan menjenguknya?"

"Oh ne. Bolehkah saya masuk."

"Ne, silahkan."

"Gamsahamida ahjussi."

Ceklek

"Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun."

**TBC**

**"Happy Birthday Kyuhyun Oppa. Wish all the best 4 u."**

Fiuhhh akhirnya update juga awalnya chap ini ingin dibuat jadi chap akhir tapi berhubung otak author yang telah buntu so, chap depan aja ne yang jadi chap akhirnya.

Apakah ff nech makin jelek? Mian kalau jelek.

Big thanks untuk semua yang telah bersedia memberikan review untuk ff jelek ini.

And Big thanks also for silent reader. bow

Mind to review?


End file.
